The Game Master's Emissaries
Emissaries are special servants of The Game Master who exist in the human world and do his bidding. He comes before them as children, imparting special gifts to them, and then appears before them again and reveals what they are. Each emissary has a power that's unique to them. Some Emissaries have even gone on to be their own individual entities, though few have actually accomplished this. List of Known Emissaries Active Emissaries Damien Monroe '- Also known as 'The Bloody Biker. Has the ability to rearrange his atoms in any way he pleases. Also possesses incredible strength and controls parts of his body that have been fused with metallic substances. Has spiky red hair and pentagram irises which he normally covers with a blindfold. When he is blindfolded he can manipulate his tongue to sense his surroundings. During the The Game Master's attempt to destroy the world he was shot and seemingly killed by Daniel Ferris for mocking Benjamin Malkator's sacrifice. However, it was later revealed that he somehow survived and now has a personal vendetta against Daniel. The Pied Piper '- A musician whose flute is affected by a piece of The Choir that lies inside of it. His flute has properties that make him a powerful opponent. He can control the actions of other people and he himself is immune to the effects of The Choir. He died a long time ago, but had his soul fused with his pipe, allowing him to revive himself after the pipe absorbed 100 souls. He was killed by Isaac O'Zalia while hunting down the Scion Dyson Malrick. '''Wildfire - '''Wears light, revealing armor that covers most of her body, but leaves her midriff, knees, and elbows exposed. She has a sharp claw gauntlet. She has blue hair and pink eyes. Her powers, classified as Dragon Physiology, include flying, breathing underwater, and breathing fire. She can also transform into a more dragonic form for short periods of time. After the death of the Game Master, she dropped off the radar for a while, and is currently helping Isaac O'Zalia in his persuit of Nolla Row. 'Phantasm - He wears a robe concealing the majority of his body. His actual identity is Carlton Kallaway, the father of David Kallaway, who had his life and youth restored by the Game Master. He possesses multiple forms, each with different powers. His main form can alter his aura to cause any physical or emotion sensation to anyone nearby. He can also channel his aura into his twin handguns to make the sensations stronger when he shoots someone with them. His second form is armored, and wields larger guns. In this form, he no longer possesses control over sensations. Instead, he can fire bullets from his guns that detonate with enough force to bring down a skyscraper. In his third form, his guns become Gatling guns, which can fire rapidly. He was defeated by David Kallaway, and was promptly devoured by The Empty City. A vision Kallaway had reveals a fourth form, where he becomes a teenager with solid gold revolvers. He is able to replicate himself in this form. Leopard '''- An Emissary blessed with the anatomy of a cat girl. She is overly flirtatious and has claws. She was killed by Malkator while hunting down the Scion Dyson Malrick. '''Dr. Gary Welric - a.k.a The Scientist. He is the father of a Proxy called Sound, and is the leader of a government research facility that is in the league with the Game Master. He builds weapons, including the Sonic Swords and the Eldritch Bomb. His power allows him to imprison possessive beings, such as the Dying Man, inside of his subconscious. He managed to use this ability to imprison HELLFIRE and an unnamed Dying Man shard. However, Estren managed to use one of the Game Master's stolen spells to free HELLFIRE, who consumed the other Dying Man piece and then returned to Estren's body. They then proceeded to kill him. Former Emissaries Malachai Dewitt - Also known as The Tale Weaver. Malachai Dewitt was a private investigator who sometimes worked in favor of the Fears. He fought in The Game Master's Tournament and became allies with three people in that tournament: Emily Kim, James Moxia, and David Kallway. During the finale of the Tournament, The Game Master comes to him offering to try to keep his friends alive in return for his own life. After Dewitt sacrificed himself the Game Master resurrected him and gave him the powers of the currently dead Fear known as The Marchen. With his new found power Dewitt betrayed the Game Master and became his own separate entity. David Kallaway - Formerly known as The Enhanced, Kallaway was an enhanced Proxy who was forced to compete in The Game Master's Tournament. He possessed great agility and strength. He was killed in the final brackets and then brought back as a final challenge. He was then brought to life again, he is made into an Emissary. After the Game Master was killed, he became a free man. He is host to fragments of the Brute and Vision, and can use their powers in battle and can blend them together to enter a temporary armored form. His Emissary power is Advanced Instinct. When faced with difficult challenges animal-like instincts immediately take over, allowing him to pull through in most situations. The Vampire - Real name is Amy. She was an Emissary sent to kill Malkator, but she changed sides after losing a poker game with Estren Saltown. Estren now "owns" her, and she travels with him. She is also a lesbian. Her powers allow her to become invisible, and she can regenerate by drinking blood. Intended Emissaries Intended Emissaries are people who received Emissary powers as children, but were claimed as servants of the Fears before the Game Master could come back for them. Mute- A teenager who was given power at a young age. However, the Game Master died before he could be initiated as a true Emissary. He has since been working with the Timberwolves and Apostles. He is a powerful technopath, able to control electronics with his mind. He fights wearing a set of forearm mounted claws, which can be fired from the ends of cords and conduct and electric current. He keeps them, as well as his other gear, conceal beneath an over sized coat. He appears to e incapable of speech, and instead communicates via text messages or with a speaker system he has set up on his belt. He has be seen weaponizing his speakers by generating a ear-splitting feedback sound to deafen enemies. Isaac O'Zalia - Also called "The Illusionist". His Emissary power is an impossibly high IQ, as well as an increased awareness of the supernatural. He became a servant of the Slender Man before the Game Master could officially make him into an Emissary. After becoming an Enhanced, his mental abilities were amplified to a point that he became capable of telepathy, and can manipulate peoples perception of reality. He can also control reality to an extent, but doing so shortens his already meager lifespan. He used his powers to erase the Game Master's body from existence. Andrew Miles - More commonly known as "The Crow" or "The Black Crow". His Emissary power allows his body to absorb and manipulate electricity. After being diagnosed with type-1 Diabetes, the Convocation cured him by making him into a Nest. His Emissary power is easily combined with the Convocation's lightning. After Malkator died and his body was severely damaged, he allowed the Convocation to transform him into a monstrous being, and he has since called himself the Black Crow. He is skilled with both swords and whips. Jerome Welric - More commonly known by his Proxy name, Sound, he is the son of Dr. Welric. He wields an arsenal of sound based weapons, and has a power classified as Demon Physiology. He is able to enter a demonic form, with sunken features, claws, and wings. Each time he enters this form, it becomes harder for him to change back. He is currently trapped in his demon form. His wings are able to absorb vibrations in the air, such as sound waves, and channel them through his muscular system to drastically increase his speed and strength. Shelly O'Zalia - The cousin of Isaac O'Zalia, and leader of a group of Intended Emissaries. She is more commonly known by her alias, Nolla Row, which, spelled backwards, is Wor Allon, which are words from a language she made up as a child, translating into "Skill Thief. Her Emissary power allows her to acquire the powers of other Emissaries by drinking their blood. Her known powers include enhanced IQ, short range pyrokinesis, aero pulses, teleportation with afterimages, demon physiology, energy punches and energy blasts, and can augment peoples bodies to withstand radiation. She and her servants wear uranium earrings, which interfere with O'Zalia's powers. She is a Rose Bride who serves the Smiling Man, who wanted to revive the Game Master. She was killed by Jerome Elric and Isaac O'Zalia, who erased her body to ensure that she couldn't regenerate. The members of her group of Intended Emissaries include: *'Camazotz -' A Nest, whose body contains bats rather than birds. He possess a combination of teleportation and light manipulation, allowing him to leave behind after images whenever he teleports. He is an old acquaintance of Kord, who met him in prison. He is killed when he is exposed to such a low frequency by Kord that his head explodes. *'Jerard -' A Prowler who possesses the ability to shapeshift into a variety of beast like forms by calling out the name of the animal. When he's exposed to any kind of radiation, his powers become weaker, but once he's no longer exposes, he can enter Celestial animal forms, which are even more beast-like, and are much stronger. He was killed in a fight with Wildfire. *'Balor -' Balor possesses short-range pyrokinesis, allowing him to generate and control fire within 2 and a half meters of his body. He uses his power to create weapons of fire or to surround himself in a vortex of flames. It is unknown which Fear he served. *'Asmodian -' A Blood Vessel whose power allows her to create Aero Pulses, which are special shockwaves that she fires from her hands. She was killed by Sound when he ripped out her heart with his bare hands. Gallery Newstuff 001.jpg Newstuff 003.jpg Newstuff 007.jpg Category:Servants Category:Emissaries Category:The Daniel-Verse